Nightmare
by aBeautifulLiar
Summary: She cried out in pain, looking at the attacker as tears ran down her pale face. His grin only terrified her more, his words of reassurance meant nothing because she knew the nightmare had only just began. Faberry friendship.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee – but I do own my mind! Which is disturbing seeing as most of my fictions are dark..**

**Prologue**

She is running. She doesn't even know why, she doesn't even know what she is running from but she doesn't want to turn around and find out. The only thing she knows is that there is _something _there, she just knows it.. she shakes her head as hot tears run down her pale face, floating away when the wind hits her face as she continues to run. She doesn't want to stop, she is too scared. Something is following her and she has no idea if she should just stop and look; but she had no idea if she should just turn to look him in the face and ask why.. making him stop. She shakes her head as the thoughts creep into her head, she couldn't do that. She has to run, she has to make it through this.

And then she hits it, the dead end she was hoping she wouldn't come across. She curses herself for taking this direction, she should have known better. She looks up at the night sky for a moment, listening to the quick thud of heavy boots behind her. She closes her eyes, spinning around as quickly as she can, ready to attack.

She looks at the man in front of her and shakes her head. She clenches her fist, ready to fight her way out of this one – even though she had never really fought her way out of anything. "Don't be scared." He snarls as he strides over to her, and she finds herself wondering if she can climb the fence behind her, but he grabs her arm roughly and she knows it's all over.

"I won't hurt you." He laughs, his grip on her arm tightens as she tries to struggle out of his grasp, wincing when she feels a needle pierce through her skin. She closes her eyes when her knees just buckle beneath her and she keeps them closed, still awake but paralysed from.. fear? Exhaustion? She doesn't even know, but she can't move. She just wants to go home, she wants to be safe. She wants to run away from the pain she knows is waiting for her.

She can still hear the loud thumps as he finds his way back to the path, she listens to the sound of a car engine and she feels a shooting pain running up her back as she is chucked down onto something hard, something cold. She opens her eyes then, seeing his face above her, and he smiles down at his prize.

He strokes her cheek with his cold, hard fingers and grins at her, a sparkle of triumph in his eyes. He leans closer to her, breathing in her scent, making her shudder when he gently kisses her on the cheek, placing small kisses until he finally reaches her lips. She doesn't move though, she doesn't struggle when he roughly bites down on her lips, forcing them open. She can taste blood on her mouth and she closes her eyes because she knows there is more to come. So, she lays there and she waits. She waits for the darkness to come, she waits for him to stop, just wanting it all to end right there. But she knows, that this is only the beginning. All those nightmares are coming true.

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue or not. Reviews are appreciated very much!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

**Chapter One**

She looks around the dark room, taking a moment to figure out where she is and how she got there. Squinting her eyes a little so the room is clear to her, she slowly stands up with her hands against the cold walls to support her weak body.

She takes a look around, noticing a chair in the corner of the room, not too far away from a bed. She quickly turns the other way, looking at the tiny window at the top of her 'cell'. She sighs when she realizes that it's too small to climb though, and too high up for her to reach. Tears sting at her eyes when she knows there is no way out of this, except the large steel door at the top of the stairs. But she knew that whoever had her wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

She could imagine people waiting for her on the other side, and she knew that she couldn't get through a steel door – she couldn't do the impossible. She bites down on her lower lip as she sits back down, putting her head on her knees, trying to think about how she could get out of this mess.

She quickly opens her eyes, looking around, sighing as she realized she must have fallen asleep. She was no longer sitting down on the floor, but instead was laying on the hard mattress with her arms tied above her head.

She shakes her head, tears dripping down her face as she thought about what could happen to her, if they wanted to do something to her right now, they could because she was completely helpless. She couldn't do anything to protect herself.

She closes her eyes, trying to think about something else, something better than this situation. It's not hard though, anything is better than this. She thinks about all her friends, how much she misses them already. She wonders if they have even noticed she has gone yet? Are the Police on their way to help her?

She bites down on her lip, she hates being weak, she always has. She hated just laying there and take whatever punishment they may want to inflict on her. She couldn't do this. She shakes her head quickly, trying to think of a way out of this, ignoring the tears that were making their way down her face.

Her eyes find their way to the boarded up window, she thought about taking off the wood, and then smashing the glass, somehow she could make her body squeeze through it. She could just smash it and then run. She could get out of here, once the ropes were off.

She nodded at her own rational thinking, it was okay, there was a way out of this. Hopefully a way out before things could get messy, before anything could get any worse.

She looked around the room once more, it was dark, so dark. She could hardly see anything. She had no idea what the time was, more tears falling down her face when she realized that it was always going to be dark in this practically windowless room, the dreary decoration, the cold floors – it would never be light.

~ .. ~

"Just wake her up then." The man whispered, pointing towards the sleeping girl. He grinned when the other man's hand made contact – hard contact – with her face, making her eyes slowly open as she adjusted to the light in the room. She looked at the three men around her bed, only recognizing one of them as the man who had taken her. He grinned at her, shaking his head as he sat down on the chair next to her, smoothing out the hair from her face.

She could feel her whole body starting to shake, looking away from him, only realizing then that she had nothing but her underwear on, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the possibilities what can happen or had already happened that ran through her head.

She was better than this, she could beat them. She was strong, she doesn't let people get to her easily, she doesn't let stuff like this happen to her... She moved her arms, trying her best to get out of the tight ropes that bound her to the bed. The man just laughed, shaking his head as he kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Be patient." He whispered, the two men behind him laughing perfectly in tune with him, as if it had all been rehearsed many times before.

She glared at him, wanting him to know that even though he had managed to get her exactly where he wanted her, she was going to put up a fight.

She wasn't going to give up hope, not yet;

"Are you scared?" The older man asked her, mockingly. She shook her head, managing a bitter laugh before turning her head away from him to look at the blank wall in front of her.

"You should be, stupid little girl." He snarled, she didn't know how but she managed to laugh again, despite being close to tears,

"Whatever." She mutters, not turning to look at him or the other two men in the room, she wondered if her shaking body was giving her fear away. She hoped that it wasn't, because maybe, just maybe, if she wasn't scared of them, then the game wouldn't fun for them anymore.

Just to prove his point, she could feel the bed move a little as he climbed on, but she still didn't look away from that one spot on the wall. She can feel the tears slipping down her face, groaning in pain when he climbed on top of her. She bit down on her lip, forcing herself to look him in the eyes as she shook her head at him,

"Get off me." She whispers through gritted teeth, she closed her eyes for a moment as she realized that she couldn't feel her legs under the weight of the large man. He just laughs at her though, leaning down closer to his face. But she doesn't turn away, not until she realizes his intentions, it takes her a moment as she just lays there, frozen again, in fear this time.

She lets the tears fall heavily down her face, hitting the uncomfortable pillow behind her. She shakes her head again and again, begging him with her eyes to not do this. He laughed again though, kissing her roughly on the lips, memories from the car haunted her as she tried to think of the soft kisses her boyfriend gave her. She can feel the man's hand on her bare stomach, his cold, rough hand. She closes her eyes as his hand moves down, she closes them as tight as she can, trying to ignore everything that is going on around her, trying to pretend like this is all just a dream.

She begs with him in her head, she wants someone to save her right now. She wants Finn to come running through the door, she wants Finn to hold her and let her know that everything is going to be okay. She wants to be safe again.

And then the darkness overtakes her once more, and for the first time she is glad. She doesn't want to know what is going to happen. She doesn't want to know what they are going to do to her. She welcomes the dark for the first time and for some reason, she can't shift that nagging feeling that this won't be the last time that she longs for the darkness to take over.

~ .. ~

This time when she woke up she was glad to find herself untied, she had no idea how long she had been there for, she had no idea what the time was. Was it day or night? She sighs, closing her eyes as she rubbed her wrists, ignoring the aching pain running through her whole body. She was happy to have her clothes on again, pulling up her top a little just in case it showed a little too much. She could fight them off, she could fight until there was nothing left in her. At least then she could say she tried, even if it doesn't work.

She slowly gets off the bed, walking to the darkest bit in the corner of the room and huddles herself, she wished she was invisible then maybe the pain would go away as well. She put her head in her arms, tears racing down her face as she looked down, how could this happen to her? She had friends, a boyfriend, a family... she had things to look forward to.

She hated being held here like a prisoner, she hated being punished for nothing more than their enjoyment. For being in the wrong place at the wrong time, she had never done anything to them, she didn't think so anyway.

_This was undeserved._

Her whole body shook as she thought about her best friends, the people she considered to be family, finding her body. She didn't want everyone to know the horrible details of her death – if it were to happen – she could just imagine it,

"The decrepit body of local teenager found, beaten and raped."

She couldn't let them go through that, she wouldn't do that to them. It would kill them probably before they could get their hands on the people that managed to do this to her.

She snapped her head up when she heard the door open, soon putting it back down when she remembered her own little game of invisibility.

"There is no point in trying to hide from me, you're home now." She could hear his voice close to her but she didn't say or do anything, realizing she was frozen again. If this was her home then she didn't belong here, she didn't want to be there. Home was where the heart is, and if that is the case then her heart was far from her, it lay with her parents, her friends, it lay with her boyfriend. They were her home, not this place. Not this dark, horrible prison.

Suddenly she could feel a cold hand on her arm, moving away from it as quickly as she could, flinching away from the slightest touch.

"Be a good girl." He snarls, his fists clenching when she shook her head and looked away from him, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be curled up, watching a musical and giggling with the love of her life. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair.

She looks at him suddenly, glaring at him as she clenches her fist, ready to attack him. She quickly leaps forward, hitting him as hard as she can, knowing he was the weaker man, weaker than the other two anyway. He was to blame for all of this, they all were.

"Stop it!" She could hear someone cry from upstairs, she hears them running down the stairs but she pretends not to listen, pretending not to care.

"Carl." She looks at the woman, confused, pushing herself off the semi-conscious man. Does this woman even know why she is there? What this man along with his friends, have done to her? Did she even care?

"Told you so." Someone mutters from further across the room, she looked towards them weakly – wondering if they were going to kill her now.

"Let's go get her friends, she needs some company." She shook her head, fear rushing through her body,

"NO!" She screams out, "Please no!" Tears fall down her face as she sinks down to the floor, sobbing, she had done this. They were going to get her friends, and it was all her fault. She watched as the older man walked towards her, a wide grin on his face,

"Shut up." She shook her head, trying to stand up but receiving a punch to the face before she could even get on her feet.

"Don't hurt them, please." She whimpers, closing her eyes as she tries to think about how selfish she has been, she should have let him do whatever he wanted to do to her and then her friends would be safe. She wouldn't have hurt them as well.

She cries out in frustration when the door is slammed behind them, now her friends were in danger and it was all her fault. She was going to have to live with that for as long as she had left. Which probably, she assumed, wouldn't be too long after that man recovers from the beating. She laughs a little, knowing she would be the first to die, the first to get out of here. She would always have to remember what she had done to her best friends, her family. If they died, if they were hurt, then she would be the only one to blame. Just her.

It would be as though she had killed them herself. She may as well have. She had tried to be clever, but had failed so badly. And now not only would she have to pay with her own life but theirs as well.

This was all just an unfair game which she would never win. Because there is no winning or losing now, there is only losing, and she would always fail. She would always be the one to die, the one who hurt the most. She is the one who will suffer – not them. And now her family was going to be part of this game and they would all lose as well.

She was being punished for a stupid mistake, so she was never going to make another mistake again. Not when it meant putting friends lives in danger. She wasn't going to let them hurt them as well, she won't let it happen.

**A/N: So we know that Rachel and Quinn are two of the kidnapped in this story but there is one more person – who would you like to see stuck there with them two? Any opinions on that will be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

**A/N: We finally find out who was the kidnapped one – for those of you who are confused; only one person has been kidnapped up until this chapter. **

_Rachel_

"Rachel?" I open my eyes slowly and look at the two people sitting beside me, one of whom was my best friend, both their hands in mine. I shake my head and look at them,

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, refusing to cry in front of them. It was my fault they're here and I couldn't even look them in the eye.

"What for?" I watch Quinn's face, she seems confused and I just shake my head,

"I attacked one of them, I made them mad and them taking you.. i-it was my punishment." I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in my stomach and head as I did so.

"Rach, honey.. they would have taken us anyway. They knew exactly where we are, at what time and they knew we were going to be alone." I looked over at Kurt when he spoke, and Quinn just nodded,

"They had everything planned." She muttered,

"I'm still sorry.."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Quinn wrapped her arms around me – and if we weren't in a cell, after just being kidnapped, I probably would have pulled away and asked what she had put in my hair or what game she was playing. But instead, I wrap my arms around her waist, willing myself not to cry.

"It's going to be okay, there must be a way out of this." I hold Kurt's hand as he hugs the both of us, all of jumping from another when we hear another voice in the room. "Stand up now!"

I look up at the three men in the doorway, unwrapping myself from Quinn, knowing better than to disobey them. Kurt was the first up, his whole body shaking as he thinks of the things that could happen to us. Quinn just bit down on her lip and stood up just after me. I cover my eyes when one of them turn on the light, unable to adjust my eyes as quickly as others in the room. I sigh as I slowly open them, taking time to look around the room.

"Now, how about you three decide between yourselves, who is going to die first?" I snap my head back at them and shake my head,

"You can't do that." 

"We're the ones who make the rules here, Rachel. Now, you have one minute to decide." I look at Quinn and Kurt in panic, my eyes widen and my breath quickens. I can barely feel my heart as I think of one of them dying, one of them leaving me, I would rather die first than allow of them to.

I look at their faces, knowing they are thinking the same as me. None of us could see the other day – Quinn and I had never gotten along but I still wouldn't want to wish the girl a painful death. I feel my body shake under the immense and sudden pressure, and Quinn shook her head, "Are you okay?" I can feel her warm hand on my arm but then I feel nothing as I stare at the three evil men in front of me.

"You can't do this.." I cry, shaking my head, ignoring my two _friends (_I guess I can call Quinn that now, if we get out of this.. I'm sure neither of us will be the same again) as they try and stop me. "We haven't done anything to you, why are you doing this to us?" I take a step back and pull my friends with me. They were my family, Kurt was my best friend.. I couldn't let either of them die, not when it's my fault for getting them into this mess. I know for a fact there are more people up those stairs but I'm sure I could get past these and then the rest.

I stopped walking backwards, but only when we hit the wall. I let go of them both, clenching my fists in anger, I can't let them do this, I won't let them destroy my friends. "I would love to see you try and get out of this again, Rachel." I hate the way he says my name with so much venom and... desire?

I won't let them get hurt, I won't let this happen. And then before I know it, I'm running towards them, I can hear two of them shouting as I hit and punch one of them, I know I am asking for this.. it's a death wish but I still have a small amount of hope to cling to.

And then I hear a **bang.**

Two _screams; _and one of them is coming from **me. **

And then.. everything is a blur.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

_Rachel_

I gasp as I fall to the ground, not really feeling much pain. I keep my eyes open, waiting for the moment everything fades away, waiting for everything to fade to black. I can hear someone shouting my name, and someone crying but I can't tell who it is.. everything is one huge blur, and I close my eyes momentarily, opening them again to see Kurt and Quinn crying.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get you out of here, I promise." Quinn whispered as she held my hand tight, I try to shake my head but the movement appears too difficult for my quickly dying body. I squeeze their hands and close my eyes, suddenly terrified when I don't feel anything. It would make it so much easier if I just accepted death, it would be easier if there was something to feel, even a little pain.. a shimmer of hope that I could make it. But there was nothing, just a large black hole waiting to suck me in and never let me back out.

"Help her!" I hear Quinn scream beside me, I can hear some low muttering and some more bodies run next to me. Kurt and Quinn are gone then and I find myself missing the feel of the blonde's warm hand in mine, and I wonder if I'm dead. But then I heard them again, and I know I'm still alive.

"Open your eyes." I do as he says, scared of what he will do to my friends if I didn't listen to him, I look at him as his hands press on my now exposed stomach, holding down the wound to try and stop the bleeding. I look down a little and see the blood gushing through a thick towel and I shake my head, trying to pull his hand away.

"What the fuck do we do?" I listen to the hushed whispers,

"She wasn't supposed to die so quickly.. we were supposed to have all three ready for him."

"I know, we will just have to make sure she lives. I'm not going to get the blame for this."

"It was your stupid, fucking wife that shot her."

"Yeah, and she will pay the price for that."

"Good.. I'm not getting into a load of shit because you can't control your woman. Do you have any idea how much fucking money we will be losing because of this? He'll kill us." I hear one of them walking off, probably to make that woman – the one who shot me, apparently – pay the price. Was he about to kill his own wife? Was he that cold?

I winced a little when something cold touches the wound but the pain went away as quickly as it had come. I look over at Kurt and Quinn, both of them huddled together in the corner of the room. I can just make out the black eye and cut lip on Quinn's face; she put up a fight, and Kurt's cut on his forehead.

I shake my head again and pull his hands off, maybe if I was dead then everything would be better for everyone – except these guys of course but I don't care about them. All they have ever done is beat me, cause me pain, take me from those I love, raped me.. why should I do them a favour?

If I died then it would get them into trouble, if I died then they would get punished. I take one more look at my friends and then push away the man trying to keep me alive, he looks at me – seemingly shocked by my decision to chose death rather than this life they have stuck me in. I put my own hands on the bleeding wound to keep his away, feeling the blood drip through my fingers and I look up at the ceiling – waiting, just waiting.

"Carl! Robert!" He screams, and I ignore him. Nobody can save me if I don't want them to. "She wants to die, she won't let me fucking touch her.. what the fuck do I do?" The desperation in his voice almost makes me laugh, I could do something that will hurt them so badly. I could do this, even if it meant hurting those who love me, even if it meant leaving them behind.

"She's weak, she's dying, just grab her arms and hold them there.. stop the fucking bleeding." I shake my head and tears fall when I feel pressure on the wound again, they couldn't stop it, they couldn't save me.. it was too late now. It had to be too late. And then there it was; the darkness. I could hear Kurt and Quinn screaming and crying when I suddenly felt a distant banging on my chest, breathing in my mouth but I was gone, I don't care. I can't see anything anymore.. I can't feel anything else, I can't even hear them now.

I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm secure.. they're not.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Me no own Glee... **

Rachel opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a while before hearing a voice to the side of her, "She's awake." She closed her eyes again, feeling hot tears run down her face, she didn't want to be awake, she couldn't handle this anymore. She felt like getting up off the bed and getting down onto her knees, begging to them to either let her go home or to let her die. But she couldn't even move.

"Good, about time she decided to join us." She could hear another voice, further away, another man. She shook her head and turned her whole body with a lot of effort – and pain – to face the wall. She noticed that she was in a different room than before, but there was still the feeling of being in hell. The feeling she would never get out of here.

She sighed and closed her eyes tight, refusing to be weak. She promised herself that this would be the last time she cried, she would make sure of it. "Take the tubes out." She hadn't even noticed the wires going into her arms, suddenly becoming terrified because it meant one of them had either been a doctor, or was one. She sighed, they had been good men once, they had jobs and people who loved them.

She winced but refused to let tears fall as they roughly pulled out the tubes in her arms, she didn't care about the pain, it was good because it meant she was still there. Pain was a part of life, and it was something she thought she should get used to. "Move it." One of them grabbed her hand, the man she recognised as the one who had tried so hard to put pressure on her wound, the one who didn't want her to die, the one who followed the orders of the other men – the bottom of the pack.

He walked her slowly to the door, completely ignoring her. She jumped when the other man opened the door, grabbing her arm even harder than the other, pulling her towards the place she had been forced to call home for the past few weeks, or months.. she wasn't sure. She shook her head, trying to run the other way before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Oh fucking great, you re-opened her stitches." She heard the main man, the one who seemed to know what he was talking about as he ran over to them; the doctor, the leader, the brains. She looked at him and then down at her blood soaked shirt but she still didn't cry. The pain seared through her whole body, the pain was throbbing and tearing at her insides, begging her to cry, telling her to be weak. But she ignored it, she wasn't going to appear weak to them again.

"Rachel, darling.. come here." She looked up at him, confused as to why his voice sounded so calm and so kind. She knew what he was really like, he was the reason she was here. She shook her head and looked away, her body shaking as his hand was on her shoulder, leading her into the room she had just come from. She didn't fight him off, she did as she was told and watched him work on the stitches again. She didn't care, she didn't hurt – she kept trying to convince herself of that, but she knew it was all one big lie.

She kept telling herself that pain was nothing, pain was just a feeling and feelings go away. It kept her sane, she nodded and murmured a thank you when he was done – although she wasn't sure what she should be thankful for. She walked out there with him, walking willingly into the basement, leaning against the wall.

She looked around, her heart beating faster when she realized the two people she was supposed to be in this hell with weren't there. The only thing she could see in the room were two pools of blood – and only one belonged to her. She shook her head, they didn't want to die, they didn't want to die..

They didn't let her die, but that didn't mean they hadn't murdered her best friends. She started to shake, looking around in the darkness, hoping this was just a joke and that Quinn and Kurt were hiding in a dark corner or under the bed. But nobody came out.

Rachel screamed, as loud as she could, shouting for one of the men to get her, daring them to come down the stairs and tell her what they had done to her best friends. But nobody comes. Nobody ever comes. And Rachel spends the next two weeks in complete darkness, only the large bottle on the bed keeping her going as she waits for the day someone finally opens the door.

~ .. ~

Rachel Barbara Berry was huddled in the corner of the dark room when the door finally opened, she looked up only to see someone being chucked down. She shook her head as she wondered where her other friend was, tears running down her face. She didn't move, she just sat there and stared at the person laying on the concrete floor. She bit down on her lip and sighed, looking at the bruised and bloodied person laying there.

"I thought they had killed you." The girl whispered, tears running down her cheeks as she got up and slowly walked over to where Rachel was. "I thought you were dead." Rachel admitted, looking down at her own feet, not moving from the corner of the room – she hadn't moved in so long now, she sat there wondering when all this would end.

The girl shook her head and let her eyes wander over to the dried pool of blood, more tears running down her face as she looked over at Rachel, who took a moment to realize what had happened in the room while she was gone, "K-Kurt.." She whispered,

"I didn't know what to do.. I didn't know if you were alive, they killed him right in front of me." Rachel turned away, she hated herself so much, she wondered why they had done everything in their power to make sure she lived but murdered her best friend while keeping her alive. "How?" She finally whispered, not really wanting to know.

"They.. beat him.. he was in so much pain, by the end he wanted it to end.. you could see it in his eyes.." Rachel didn't say or do anything, nothing seemed right anymore, they were still alive but her best friend had been killed, how did it seem fair? She thought about what they had done to Kurt, they had hurt him so much. She was angry, Kurt was the sweetest boy, he would never hurt anyone else and he had dreams as big as hers and now he was gone.

Tears ran down Rachel's face as she thought about how her best friend had died, her best friend who was here because of her, it was all her fault. "They shot him in the head.. I remember the scream.. he wanted them to but at the same time, he didn't want to leave me alone with them. We both thought you were dead.." Quinn took a deep, shaking breath, "I remember the blood.. so much blood. It was everywhere, I didn't know what to do.. I think I fainted because when I woke up, I was in a different room and you and Kurt were gone."

"I've been locked down here for two weeks. I thought you were both gone." Rachel whispered, slowly moving her hand into Quinn's and squeezing it gently.

"I wish they had killed me as well." Rachel shook her head and looked at the blonde girl, the shock evident on her face; they had broken one of the strongest girls she knew, and it was in that moment that she gave up hope. If Quinn had given up, she knew she had to do the same. She shook her head and sobbed, "It should have been me." She muttered, rocking herself back and forth slightly as she stared at the wall again, repeating the sentence.

~ .. ~

"Do you have a plan?" Quinn whispered, breaking the silence between the two friends. Rachel shook her head and bit down on her lip, not getting over the fact her best friend wad dead, she couldn't stop the thought that it should have been her. "Rachel, you have been here for two weeks, and you haven't thought of an escape plan?" She sighed and looked around the room,

"Rachel?"

"Just shut up.. shut up. I can't think." She snarled at her, glaring at the other girl before turning back to the wall. She didn't want Quinn to hate her, she wanted to run over to the other girl and hold each other, she wanted to tell her it would all be okay and that they would be fine but at the same time she thought if something did happen to them, it might be better. She sighed and put her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

She heard Quinn move but she didn't move from the wall, wondering if she focused hard enough, if the walls would just fall down... She stood up slowly, for the first time in over a week, completely avoiding Quinn. She put every ounce of energy she could into walking to the wall she had been focusing on for two weeks now, touching it lightly; knocking on the wall, going around the whole room.

Finally, one part of the wall seemed hollower than the others, and she made her first eye contact with the other girl in the room since Quinn had been chucked in here two days ago. Rachel looked around the room and frowned, having no idea how they could get away with it. She looked around until her eyes settled on the loose bedpost, grabbing it quickly. She couldn't speak, hoping Quinn would understand what she said with her eyes, trying to tell her to keep watch.

She hit the wall as hard as she could, knowing they would be coming down soon so she had to be quick. She closed her eyes at the thought of seeing her friends and family, then opening her eyes when the thought of Finn, Blaine and Burt came into her mind, she couldn't tell them. She didn't want to see the look on their faces, all the hate, all the blame. She stopped banging and turned around.

"What are we going to do? What will we say to Burt? To Finn? To Blaine?" She croaked out, shaking her head as tears fell down her face.

"I don't know but unless you want to end up the same way, we have to do this.. okay? We will think of what to say the moment we leave." She walked up to Rachel and took the post from her hands, Rachel nodded and stared at the door, she didn't want it to open, she couldn't stand another beating, another rape.. another day in this place.

They hadn't heard them yet, they could be out. They were going to break down the door at some point, they were going to murder them. Then they were going to end up the same way as Kurt. Rachel wondered if it was better that way, if she was better off dead/. Maybe that would be the only way to forget everything they had put her through, maybe all the pain would go away if she was dead.

"Go grab another one." Quinn murmured, pulling Rachel from her thoughts as she nodded and ran over to the bed, trying her best to unscrew another post, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the door, how long did they have until they heard them? She wondered how long it would be after they heard them that they opened the door.

She ran over to Quinn and nodded at her, banging as hard as she could on the wooden part of the wall. She had a plan, once the plaster was off, they could tear through it and hopefully there would be a light and they could run. She looked over at Quinn, suddenly worried they hadn't heard them, the door wasn't moving, there was no shouting, no gun shots. She looked over at Quinn and then at the hole they made, maybe they were waiting on the other side. Maybe they knew about this thing and knew this would happen, maybe they just wanted to give them hope only to tear it down.

She thought about a gun waiting for them on the other side, her eyes widened with fear as she stared at Quinn, suddenly stopping, "No.. don't stop.. we don't have time."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Then we die and if we stay here, we did. This is our only chance, okay?" Rachel nodded and gulped, she knew that Quinn was right and she carried on hitting the wall. If you asked Rachel what happened next, she would say it was just one blur – she remembered a hole, some grass, no men and no guns. She remembered running, running faster than she ever had before and then nothing.. everything went **black. **

But they had escaped. They had run, they hope but just for _one moment. _


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

Rachel opened her eyes and looked around her, she had no idea where she was. It was all too white, too clean to be with them again. They couldn't have got caught, she thought. She shook her head and tried to sit up, wanting to leave there as soon as possible.

They had _murdered _Kurt and Quinn. They were going to hurt her again. She was going to _die. _

She felt tears run down her face when a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to scream loudly and turn around – completely terrified as to who she would see. She shook her head and moved back a little, not sure how to react. She looked around, properly this time and noticed the tubes and the bandages that ran from her body. She frowned at the plaster cast on one of her legs, and closed her eyes for a moment, just trying to listen to everyone in the room breathe. She was alive and...

"Quinn?" She looked at the person next to her and he smiled, she noticed he didn't take another step towards her, instead waiting for her to ask him to hold her before he made the move. "She's alright, she's in the next room with Puck." Rachel nodded and then looked over at a sleeping Blaine,

"Does he know?" She whispered, and he nodded as he looked over at the boy as well,

"He's finding it hard... we all are but.. we're all so grateful you're okay."

"Where's my dads?" The moment she asked, they both walked through the door. She tried to sit up, but the boy next to her finally took that step and held onto her shoulder, she flinched a little but didn't move from his touch this time. "Don't try to move, Rachel.. you have a broken leg and a few broken ribs, try and relax, okay?" She gulped, suddenly confused as to when she broke her leg.

"Quinn doesn't know what happened either, she said you were both running and you collapsed in pain. You must have done it weeks before, I don't even know how you managed to walk.. or run.. but somehow you managed it. The doctors said running may have actually broken it, but it was damaged for some time before that."

Rachel looked down at her hands, not saying a word because she had no idea when they managed to break her leg. "I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner." Mercedes whispered suddenly, causing the boy next to Rachel to look at her and shake his head.

Leroy noticed the hand the boy held on his daughter's shoulder and glared his way, not making a move to go near his daughter. The boy moved his hand off and looked down at the floor instead, unsure of himself now. "They never should have touched you." Leroy finally said, shaking his head as his fists clenched. He looked down at the floor and tried to hold back the tears Rachel knew he must have held back for a while now. She looked up at him, knowing what he was talking about but not saying a word about it.

"We will help you through this." Mercedes said, giving her a small smile. Rachel nodded and looked over at Blaine; he was still fast asleep, his dreams probably filled with Kurt when the boy was still alive. She shook the thoughts off and then looked over at the boy standing next to her, at least she still had him, and he still had her. They were the lucky ones.

"Finn?" He looked over at her and tried his best to smile, "Do you hate me?" She looked away, nervous of the answer as she thought of everything that had happened, why would he still love her? Why should he stay with her after everything that had happened?

"I never could hate you, I love you too much."

"But.. I-I let them do stuff to me.. I let them.." She felt a tear fall down her face, "A-and you won't touch me.. s-so I thought..." She carried on, despite the tears now falling quickly down her face. Finn shook his head and walked over to her, "I didn't want to touch you because I was told you'd be scared. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to hold you?" He asked kindly, so unsure of himself, so quietly. She lightly nodded her head and then looked at him, he smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around her body. She felt the sudden warmth of his body and all her fear went away, relaxing into his strong arms.

She looked at her dad and took his hand when he looked away, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Finn whispered,

"It's not your fault." The boy just nodded, and she knew he didn't believe her but she didn't say anything else about it. His arms tightened around her and she leaned into his chest, smiling, "Is Quinn okay?"

"She broke her arm and dislocated her knee.. she was in shock when you were both found but she will be okay."

"How long ago did we get here?" She hesitated a little, not sure if she really wanted to know,

"About two weeks, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You've woken up a few times, screaming if anyone came near you.. crying so hard.. you were in so much pain. They kept sedating you because they thought it would for the best."

"S-so that's why no one will come near me." It was more of a statement than a question, but everyone in the room nodded. "I didn't want them to sedate you this time, you seemed a little better." Finn whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"I don't remember ever waking up, it's been black for a while now. The last thing I remember is running down a hill and then nothing." She bit down on her lip, sighing,

"Quinn carried you – you've both been there for so long, you were light enough for her to carry even with a broken arm." He rubbed his eyes, looking as though he was about to cry.

"H-How long?"

"What?"

"How long was I there.. with them?"

He looked at her and inhaled sharply, "Six months." She looked up and shook her head, "It doesn't feel like that long." He nodded and her dad squeezed her hand gently,

"We looked everywhere.. the police built a case and then two weeks ago we finally got the call from the hospital that you and Quinn were in the hospital. You were a four hour drive from us..." Finn sobbed gently, and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. "I looked everywhere for you, in the end.. the police said they couldn't work on the face as a number one priority anymore.. there was just no trace, we knew you had been walking home because your car broke down and we knew that Kurt and Quinn were on their way to your house to check on you."

"W-what did they want?"

"There was nothing.. no ransom calls.. nothing. They must have just seen the three of you and decided they wanted you. You weren't the first ones, but you were the last." She frowned at the anger in his voice, "There was a massive raid on the house, they had guns all over the house and they threatened the police with them... all six of them." Rachel closed her eyes, trying to think for a moment – six? She could only remember four; three men and one woman. She wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her stomach, remembering the gun shot wound for a second.

"It was infected, they had to stitch it up and operate to get the bullet out.. it's going to leave a scar." Her daddy finally spoke up, wiping his eyes as he moved closer to the bed,

"It was the woman." Her dads looked shocked for a moment, looking at her,

"Four men and two women... they had both been kidnapped.. one of them was taken ten years ago and the other was taken twenty two years ago.. they were both sixteen, both of them stopped trying to run. They were brainwashed into thinking they belonged there, they thought they were safe.. that they were in love." Hiram lent into his husband, everyone in the room thinking that it was what they were going to do with Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn as she sobbed, "K-Kurt.. it's my fault.. I didn't know they were going to and it's all my fault. I made them angry, it's all my fault. I thought they were going to kill me, I didn't know they would kill him for my mistake. I am so sorry." She cried as hard as she could, harder than she had ever cried before; Kurt was gone and she had no idea how to cope with it.

Finn cried with her, crying for the loss of a friend and a brother as he rubbed her back, Leroy spoke up this time, "It wasn't your fault.. it could have been any of you."

"Why did they save me? I asked them to let me die, I tried to get their hands from me so I could die. I was bleeding so much and they saved me, why did they kill him when they could have just let me die?"

"You wanted to die?" Hiram whispered, his face going impossibly paler than before,

"I gave up..." Rachel tried to explain, trailing off as she gripped onto Finn as tight as she possibly could.

"The Police said... they enjoyed to see people in pain.. maybe when they saw that you wanted to die, then they wanted to make sure you lived.. it would hurt you more."

"So, if I had just lay there, not saying anything, not doing anything.. they would have let me die and let Kurt live?" Mercedes shook her head, turning away to hide her own tears, thinking of her lost best friend. Finn watched as Blaine woke up and walked over to the bed,

"Rachel.. Kurt would never want you to blame yourself, they were going to kill one of you.. if not all of you. It was going to happen whether you fought back or not. He wouldn't have wanted us to be unhappy, he would have wanted us to remember him before all of this happened."

"Whenever I try to picture him, all I can see is him when we were there.. he was in so much pain, he was scared.." Blaine nodded and grabbed her hand, "I know.. I let my imagination go wild when I first heard.. but it's getting easier to remember him when he was alive and happy.. it makes it a little easier to deal with."

"I'm going to get a doctor." Hiram finally announced, walking over to his daughter to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her face, smiling down at her before taking his husbands hand and nearly running out of the door.

"I just want to forget this.." She whispered mostly to herself, Finn unwrapped his arms from around her, taking her hands in his,

"Sometimes, when bad things happen.. it makes you who you are. I wouldn't be the way I am today if my dad hadn't died... I'm not saying you will ever look back on this and think it's a good thing, that will never happen but you will look back on this and realize how much stronger it has made you. You, Rachel.. are one of the strongest people I know and you will get past this one day. You can do this, I believe in you and so does everyone else."

"I wish I could believe in me again."

"You will, one day." Rachel nodded and sighed, laying her head back and closing her eyes, she could hear Finn mutter something to Mercedes and Blaine, and then the world went black again. She wanted to see Quinn, she wanted to hold the girl – she was the only one who would ever fully understand what happened, and how she felt. Maybe they could move on together. Maybe.


End file.
